


Ya no puedo más

by FJAlechan



Category: Free!
Genre: Lemon, M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FJAlechan/pseuds/FJAlechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto y Haruka han sido compañeros de escuela y amigos por mucho tiempo. Pero un día, simplemente ya no pueden más conteniendo sus sentimientos y deseos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ya no puedo más

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un one-shot escrito para una de mis amigas: Sayuri. Y es por un motivo especial:  
> ¡Feliz cumpleaños!  
> Te quiero mucho nena. Espero que lo disfrutes. Se buena conmigo, mira que lo hago con amor y es mi primer escrito yaoi.

.  
.  
=YA NO PUEDO MÁS=

Era el inicio de un nuevo año escolar. Makoto caminó unas cuadras para llegar por su mejor amigo, Haruka Nanase, al que cariñosamente llamaba Haru, e ir juntos a la escuela.  
Las flores de los cerezos ondeaban, el aire fresco mecía la naturaleza en las calles y el ambiente estaba impregnado de los olores de un nuevo ciclo estudiantil. Todo parecía normal y a la vez no.

Llegó hasta la puerta de su casa. Apenas iba a tocar, cuando cayó en la cuenta de algo. Habían pasado a un nivel más alto en los estudios y por lo tanto, de su vida juntos. Un año anterior, ambos eran unos niños. Ahora, el cuerpo se le estaba llenando de vello en zonas privadas y su voz estaba tomando otro tono.  
Llamó a la puerta pero no recibió contestación. Suspiró; lo conocía para saber que estaría dentro de la bañera. Así que tuvo el atrevimiento de entrar hasta el punto donde sabía lo hallaría. 

-Sabía que aquí te encontraría –saludó el chico rubio.

El hombrecito de cabello azul volteó a verlo, sin contestarle. Makoto se ahogó un grito de sorpresa; se descubrió encantado por esa mirada azul. Sonrió débilmente y tomó una toalla.

-Vamos, Haru –le dio una sonrisa mientras le tendía la toalla.

-Ummm –asintió el chico en cuestión.

Haruka salió de la bañera, portando un bañador. Makoto sonrió para sus adentros; a pesar de todo, seguía siendo un amante del agua. Como si todavía fuera un niño.

> apareció ese pensamiento travieso en su mente. Se reprimió mentalmente porque eso no era correcto. Haru era su amigo. Pero con un amigo no se tienen esos pensamientos.  
.  
.  
Transcurrió un año más. La madurez y el crecimiento volvieron a hacer estragos en la vida de esos dos jóvenes amigos. Hacía un año que ambos supieron que, a partir de ese momento, el darse un baño juntos ya era algo diferente. Que ya no podían hacerlo con la inocencia de antes. Ninguno de los dos lo expresaba en voz alta, pero en sus ojos podía leerse que ambos se veían como algo más que amigos: como hombres.

En los vestidores cuidaban que su otro amigo no lo viera en cueros. Ninguno de los dos sabía con exactitud que estaba pasando ¿Porqué ahora era tan difícil verse en traje natural?  
.  
.  
Se llegaron las vacaciones de verano pero ellos permanecerían en la ciudad. Makoto decidió ir a visitar a su amigo. Tenía que ir a confrontar lo que sea que estuviera pasando. Todo tendría que volver a la normalidad y lo primero que tenía que hacer era enfriar su palpitante corazón cuando veía a su amigo.

Ambos decidieron ir a un festival que haría el templo de la localidad. Makoto se llevó tremenda impresión de ver a Haru cambiado, esperando por él en la entrada de su casa. Haruka se puso en pie. Llevaba un yukata en color negro con delfines azules, los cuales hacían que resaltara el color de sus ojos. Makoto llevaba un yukata blanco con rayas verdes, mucho más simple. 

Pasearon por los puestos, comprando cuanto antojo se les atravesaba. Hasta que cansados de la caminata decidieron sentarse en una banca frente al lago de peces koi. Haruka no dejaba de mirar el agua, como si estuviera poseído por su belleza. Y Makoto no dejaba de admirar lo hermoso que era Haru.

> nuevamente apareció ese pensamiento travieso en su mente. Entonces los fuegos artificiales aparecieron en el cielo. Ambos subieron la mirada y apreciaron el espectáculo de flores explosivas multicolores.

Makoto ya no pudo negárselo a sí mismo. Ver el resplandor de la pirotecnia en el azul de Haru le hizo darse cuenta que su sentimiento por él era hacia alguien preciado, hacia alguien que quisiera estar con él de por vida. Sonrió para sus adentros; descubrió que estaba enamorado.

Pero no podía decirlo en voz alta; no hasta tener la certeza que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos. Se quedaron ahí, sentados en silencio hasta que regresaron a sus casas a descansar.  
.  
.  
Durante el resto del ciclo escolar, Makoto creía que iba a enloquecer. Cada vez que miraba a Haruka sentía unas ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo, y cada vez ese sentimiento era más incontrolable. De decirle todo lo que sentía por dentro. Lo que daría por expresarle a su Haru lo que sentía y que él le dijera que él también lo sentía.  
Pasó un ciclo más de vacaciones, un tiempo que cambiarían por completo sus vidas.  
.  
.  
Regresó el inicio de un nuevo ciclo escolar. No se habían visto en las vacaciones, puesto que los planes familiares de ambos no se lo permitieron. Pero ambos confiaban y soñaban con el día de regresar a verse. Haru estaba en la bañera como siempre, sintiendo el agua en su cuerpo. Por dentro, estaba impaciente que esa puerta se abriera y ver la figura del rubio que tanto quería. El chico de ojos azules se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por el rubio durante las vacaciones. No verlo lo estaba matando.  
Y entonces apareció el hombre que tanto deseaba ver.  
El corazón de Makoto también estaba palpitando fuertemente. Haru le miró con sus hermosos ojos gritando un “te extrañé”. El rubio tomó una toalla y se acercó al chico de pelo azul.  
-Vamos, Haru –le dijo como siempre, con una sonrisa.

Haru subió la vista; Makoto pudo contemplar aún mejor que ese “te extrañé” se había intensificado. Le puso la toalla en la cabeza y comenzó a secarle el cabello. Haru detuvo sus movimientos con sus manos; fue entonces cuando Makoto se dio cuenta que su amor estaba totalmente enrojecido. Eso fue suficiente para Makoto. Ya había sido suficiente tiempo de silencio.

Makoto ya no podía seguir negando sus deseos de acariciarlo. Tomó el rostro de su amado y le dio un tierno beso, que fue haciendo más y más apasionado. Al calor de la emoción, el uniforme de Makoto fue cayendo al suelo. Pero en esta ocasión no sentía vergüenza que Haru lo viera así. Le había correspondido ese beso, prueba que él también tenía esos mismos deseos.

Al entrar en la bañera, se percató que Haru lo estaba esperando completamente desnudo. Eso le excito más. Pero primero haría disfrutar al hombre que amaba. Lo puso de espaldas a él, haciendo que tomara una posición en cuatro extremidades. Llenó de aire sus pulmones y se zambulló. Haru sintió que le estaban besando una zona que nunca creyó sería utilizada para esos fines; tembló por dentro al saber que, quien le estaba provocando ese placer era el rubio de Makoto, quien estaba complemente extasiado. Makoto disfrutaba de ver el trasero de Haru moviéndose de un lado a otro, en señal que le estaba gustando. No le provocaba asco; era el sabor de su Haru. Y todo lo que fuera relacionado a su amor era hermoso para él. 

Y teniéndolo así, a sus espaldas comenzó a besar el cuello del chico de ojos azules. Las manos de Makoto resbalaron por el tronco hasta llegar a los muslos, donde lentamente fue separando esas piernas hasta tener la suficiente abertura para entrar.

-Haru yo te amo –pronunció Makoto.

-Yo también –Haruka le respondió.

Eso volvió loco de felicidad al rubio. Y sin contemplaciones, se puso en posición de entrada y arremetió con fuerza hacia adentro. Haruka tembló de dolor y felicidad; gimió con fuerza. Makoto por su parte sentía un ardor exquisito. Era la primera vez de ambos. 

Makoto tomó el mentón de Haru, para que volteara el rostro y poderlo besar mientras ambos hacían el amor. Mientras ambos entregaban sus cuerpos al ser que más amaban. Y que ya no podían más ocultar sus sentimientos y sus deseos de entrega.

Makoto comenzó a aumentar el ritmo de sus embestidas. Entonces tomó entre sus manos el miembro de Haru, masajeandolo hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Quería hacerlo explotar al mismo momento que él. Y lo consiguió. Entre las manos del rubio salió disparada una sustancia blanquecina que provocó con su masaje. Y él también dejó salir lo suyo dentro del hombre que amaba. De Haru, su Haru.

Al terminar, no quisieron salir de la bañera. El agua aun seguía caliente, así que se acomodaron en ella para descansar un poco. No importaba llegar tarde a clases. Ese día ni siquiera llegaron a la escuela. Porque no había nada más importante que entregar sus sentimientos.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Gracias por leer!


End file.
